


The Diary of Taelu Blue-Eye

by FaeOfFerns



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angry Sex, BDSM, College of Winterhold Questline, Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Elf Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Light BDSM, Non-Graphic Smut, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Thalmor (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOfFerns/pseuds/FaeOfFerns
Summary: It's Taelu's final year at the mage's College of Winterhold, but things turn chaotic when Ancano, a Thalmor advisor shows up. He's nosy, he's snooty, he's a purist and an elitist - not the kind of person usually welcomed by the college. Taelu could sense his intentions were not what he said they were, and after he takes an interest in her and her backstory, she finds herself drowning in lies, scandals and pacts she cannot back out of. Taelu soon realises that being a powerful destruction mage means nothing when entangled in sex, Thalmor affairs and dangerous ancient artefacts.
Relationships: Ancano (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. 20th of Morning Star 4E 201

It was the first day of the semester. I looked out the window, and through the raging blizzard I saw a group of people making their way up the beaten bridge leading to the college. Their movements were scattered and jittery.  
First-year apprentices. I scoffed.  
It’s the same every year at the College of Winterhold. The first-year students arrive like bumbling toddlers; wanting to set things on fire, freeze their classmates, wreak havoc. Perhaps I was also like that when I started. I don’t know what it is, but the longer I stay at this college, the more cynical I get. This is now my fifth (and final) year, and I can’t help but look at everything with a critical eye.  
“Here we go again.” Faralda groaned from beside me. She was the scholar of destruction magic, and a good friend of mine. Teaching destruction classes to the scuttlehead newbies must’ve been a gods-awful task.

I was quietly studying in The Arcanaeum when the group of first-years shuffled in, guided by Tolfdir. The keeper of books, Urag go-Shrub glared up at them from his desk. He looked mean; even for an orc. I think he scrunches his face even more when in the presence of first-years… understandably so, after all, it was his talent for intimidation that stopped books from getting destroyed and stolen. Students gulped in fear when they saw him and I couldn’t resist the urge to smile.  
However, one of the students caught my eye. She was a Nord, at least I assumed. She had skin like ivory and wavy golden hair. There was something about her… her mannerisms, the way she moved and behaved… she was unlike the rest.

***

It was dinnertime, and we all were seated in the Hall of Attainment in the communal dining area. Dinner was always spent together with apprentices and teachers mingling; something the scholars called _maintaining college culture_.  
“It’s our first day for goodness sakes,” J’zargo the Khajiit lamented. “We come here excited to finally do some magic, and what do we get? Safety theory!”  
“We’re starting Restoration tomorrow,” Onmund, another first-year student replied.  
“Bah! How boring.” J’zargo groaned.  
“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Collette mumbled.  
“Don’t mind her.” Faralda snickered, “One bad word about restoration magic, and she’s in a foul mood for the rest of the day.” She provoked with a crooked smile.  
“Well, when one of your destruction students ends up with third degree burns, don’t come running to me for help!” Collette snapped back.  
I rolled my eyes. It was Faralda versus Collette nearly every day. I guess that’s _college culture_ for you.  
“Now, now. Let’s not argue on our first day.” Tolfdir chimed in with his usual diplomacy, “How about we let our new students introduce themselves. We’ll start with you.” He hinted at the Nord I saw at the Arcanaeum.  
I squinted my eyes, focusing on what she had to say.  
“My name is Ingrida, I’m from Riften.” She said gingerly,  
“Tell us a bit about yourself. What brings you to the college?" Tolfdir asked.  
I could tell she was hesitant to speak.  
“I was visiting some cousins in Cyrodiil, and on the way back I got caught between a skirmish. Whatever Stormcloak wasn’t slaughtered was thrown in a wagon and set for Helgen. I was mistaken as one of them. Anyway, I managed to get out of that situation, so I’m here to get as far away from the civil war as possible – and learn some magic while at it. Perhaps if I knew some spells, I wouldn’t have been arrested in the first place.”  
“Wow…” Gaped Tolfir, his eyes as bright as torchbugs.  
“Wait, you were brought to Helgen?” One of the other students butted in, “That means Ulfric Stormcloak was there too… and that means….”  
Everyone at the table began to whisper.  
“You saw the dragon attack!” Another student blurted.  
“Don’t be stupid, there’s no dragons in Skyrim!” Yet another voice announced.  
“Tell that to the charred bodies strewn around the city!”  
Ingrida leaned back in her chair; her lips pressed into a tight line and stared into her plate as arguments arose around her. This was the strangest dinner yet.

“Attention everybody, attention… attention!”  
The arguing suddenly stopped and angered faces turned chopfallen as they were confronted by Savos Aren, the Arch-Mage. Everyone quickly stood up. Beside Savos Aren was an Altmer man dressed in Thalmor garb. His dissatisfied glare seemed almost soul sucking, but the same could be said about all Thalmor agents. Perhaps that was a prerequisite to join them – _must have evil glare_.  
“This is Ancano,” Savos announced, “He’s a Thalmor advisor and came all the way from Summerset Isle to oversee the education standards at the college. I trust you’ll make him welcome.”  
“I should hope so… and you’re not off to a great start.” Ancano said. His voice was cool and collected yet stung like a needle.  
“Forgive us, sir. You see, the civil war is thinning our patience. It’s not an easy time to be in Skyrim.” Tolfdir tried to keep the peace again.  
Ancano raised his brows,  
“And who are you?”  
“Tolfir, scholar of alteration.”  
“Tolfdir… well I’ll let this instance slide, but any more uncivilized bouts of rage will be reported.”  
“Alright, that’s enough for today.” Savos Aren said, “Tomorrow you will see that my students are very diligent in class, I’m sure you won’t be disappointed.”  
“Very well. I’ll take your word for it.” Ancano replied with a sniff, and they left the hall.

“By the nine…” Onmund whispered, “What a spectacle that was.”  
“Do the Thalmor come here often?” Ingrida asked.  
“No.” Tolfdir said, “I’ll ask Savos Aren what’s going on. The college shouldn’t be involved with politics, especially the Thalmor.”  
“He is quite attractive though.” Faralda added, causing some shameless giggling around the table.  
“ _Of course_ you think he’s attractive.” I said with an eyeroll.  
“Whaaaaat? Stendar’s mercy, it’s not like I’m defending the Thalmor. He might be a bastard… but I can still look.” She smirked.  
I laughed. That was Faralda when it came to men. Thinking with her… well, not with her brain, that’s for sure. But anyway, something strange was going on. While I didn’t exactly fear Ancano, his presence intrigued me.


	2. 26th of Morning Star 4E 201

About a week had passed and I must say, I’ve never experienced college life like I had recently. I almost regret what I said about the first-years acting like toddlers… _almost_. I feel like if Ancano wasn’t here, they’d definitely be treating the college like a playground. He’d stand on the side during classes, arms crossed and nose in the air, judging their every move. Like Hermaeus Mora, he had eyes everywhere – well, not literally of course. But wherever I looked he was there… and so was Faralda, lovedrunk, or should I say _lustdrunk_ to the point of idiocy.  
I also couldn’t help but notice Savos Aren acting a little out of character around Ancano. He was known to be a stoic and confident man, but now he was always anxious; looking around as if Draugr were about to pop out of the walls or something.  
Dinners were now also held in relative silence. At first, I cherished the privilege of not being expected to engage in student banter, but this feeling of dread began to seep through me. Ancano wasn’t just here to oversee things. There had to have been something else.

“I’ve had many run-ins with the Thalmor...” Ingrida told me during lunch today, “… and I can sense another coming. He keeps looking at me with utter hatred.”  
“I wouldn’t worry,” I replied, “He looks at everyone like that. Probably his own reflection too.”  
“No, this is different. It’s like… it’s like he knows… something.” Ingrida stared into space as though plagued by trauma before snapping back to reality, “Besides, he doesn’t look at you with hatred.”  
“ _What?_ ” I asked with a nervous laugh, “That’s ridiculous.”  
“No, I’m serious. I agree, he looks down on everyone, but I think you intrigue him.”  
“It’s the eye, isn’t it?” I sighed, hinting to my blue eye, a rare genetic condition amongst the red-eyed Dunmer.  
“I think we both know its more than that.” Ingrida said.  
I frowned,  
“You’ve been here for a week. What could you possibly know about me?”  
“Nothing. But I’ve been overhearing the scholars talk. They say you beat Faralda in a duel once, your own superior!”  
My palm stuck my forehead,  
“Oh come on, she let me win. What else have you heard?”  
“That you’re a mage of Solsthiem and related to the infamous House Telvanni...”  
“Enough! That’s enough!” I whispered harshly.  
“Is it true through? Please tell me! Because if you are… that is a great honour.”  
My eyes narrowed towards Ingrida. She knew too much already, yet she wasn’t repulsed by such controversial topics. I was pleasantly surprised.  
“No… but yes, I guess?” I was hesitant to overshare my past, but since everyone was apparently talking about it, I thought _why not?_  
“The Telvanni Wizard of Solstheim, Neloth is my uncle. Not blood related… thank goodness. I was his apprentice for five years before I was _released from my services_ , to put it nicely. He’s a powerful but cruel man… I’d rather not get into it.”  
Ingrida seemed unphased by what I told her. Perhaps she didn’t truly know the power of House Telvanni.  
“Well…” She smiled, “I guess we now know why Ancano doesn’t hate you.”  
I was still frowning, but managed to frown harder.  
“Why would a racist Thalmor agent care about Dunmeri politics?”  
“Power is power.” Ingrida replied, “When they can obtain it, they stop at nothing.”  
“B’vehk… I thought I kept a low profile.” I muttered to myself.  
“Also, I should say it was Tolfdir and Savos Aren who I overheard.” Ingrida added, “I doubt any of the others know.”  
“Please make sure it stays that way. Please, I beg you.” I implored, my face already felt numb at the thought of everyone knowing my secret.  
“Of course.” She said, “You have nothing to worry about. Though I’d still keep an eye out on Ancaco. He’s all eyes and ears, that man. He’s looking around like he’s on the hunt for something.”


	3. 31st of Morning Star 4E 201

I was in the middle of practicing my advanced destruction techniques when I realised students were leaving mid-class and coming back twenty minutes later doleful and teary eyed.  
“Ancano’s been calling people into his office.” One of them said during our morning break, “He’s picking those struggling in class… I made two mistakes in my latest assignment and I got in so much trouble.”  
“He’s just strict.” Faralda said (defending him, _as usual_ ), “I heard the mage colleges in Summerset Isle are much more intense than here.”  
“Does it even matter?” I asked, “Savos Aren is our Arch-Mage, it’s his feedback that matters, no one else’s.” 

The day continued quite well. Aside from the odd crying student here and there, things were slowly returning back to normal. People were laughing and chatting again, especially the first-years who were enthusing about an outing to Sarthaal excavation next week. I hardly remember my first-year excursion to Sarthaal. After visiting so many Nordic ruins, they all start to blend. They’re very much the same thing over and over. Perhaps it’s the foreigner in me, but most Nordic things just seem so basic and primitive. Ingrida didn’t seem overly excited about the excursion either.  
“I’ve lost count over how many Nordic ruins I’ve been to.” She said.  
It’s so strange, it’s almost like we’re sisters. But I wonder… if she’s so well-travelled, what in Oblivion is she doing in Winterhold; bumbling around with other first-years? She should be a mercenary – like the Companions of Whiterun or a thief of – _B’vehk!_ She said she was from Riften! Perhaps she _was_ in the Thieves Guild! It would explain a lot. Like why she’s raided so many ruins… and how good her eavesdropping skills are. Perhaps she was banished from there or something, and that’s why she came here.  
No. **No!**  
I have to stop coming up with these preposterous stories in my head. This is exactly how rumours are made. I should – and will – from this point, assume nothing.

It was my destruction theory class. I wonder if the first-years were to know how much mathematics was involved in magic, whether they’d stay. I wouldn’t. I hate maths, and I hate the fact that there’s destruction mages who _don’t_ know how to calculate the velocity of conjured lightning needed for a target twenty feet away and _still_ qualify as masters. It just feels like dead information to me.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Tolfdir behind me.  
“Taelu, Ancano wants you in his office.”  
I looked back at him with a vacant expression,  
“What?”  
“I said, _Ancano wants you in his office_.”  
I was still stunned. I thought he only summoned the struggling students. I wasn’t struggling at all – infact I was ahead of everyone! Unless…  
I remembered the conversation with Ingrida and my blood froze solid. Without a word, I stood up and made my way to Ancano’s office.

“Come in.” Ancano said, and I quietly opened the door and stepped in.  
He sat in his chair, writing on a scroll so quickly I imagined his quill taking flight from his fingers and flapping its way out the window. I tried not to laugh at that vision.  
He stopped and with a drawn-out sigh he dropped the quill. With frustration in his face, he scrunched up the scroll, turned around and threw it into the fire.  
“I’m sick of it. So, so sick of it.” He muttered with his back towards me, “Do you ever just… get sick of it?”  
Fear turned to confusion…. Was he talking to me?  
“Um, sometimes.” I stammered. He said nothing. “Was… was I supposed to answer that?”  
“Come here.” He ordered.  
I took a few steps and halted, “Do you want me to sit, or…”  
He turned towards me and glared at me as if I were daft.  
“Did I say to _sit?_ ”  
I quickly shook my head,  
“No, sir.”  
He arched his brow as I gawkily made my way beside him, almost knocking half the things off his desk and apologising five times.  
“I beg your pardon, but are you drunk?” He asked,  
“No, sir.” I replied, feeling like an absolute idiot.  
Staring into the fire, he sighed again.  
“When you look into the ashes, how do you feel?” He asked.  
“Sad.” I replied, “Like any Dunmer would.”

He turned and faced me. I’ve never stood this close to him before. His amber eyes didn’t look as dead and soulless as they did from afar, and though his face was stern, I could now see the tiny creases around his eyes and the corners of his lips; evidence of emotions.  
“So you are a pure Dunmer then.” He said.  
I frowned,  
“Of course.”  
“That blue eye of yours isn’t a Nordic gene?” He asked. _Of course_ he was enquiring about the purity of my blood. Typical.  
“No, sir. It’s a condition.”  
“A defect. How interesting.”  
I tried to keep my temper, but he was really starting to grind my nerves.  
“Do you have feedback for me, sir?” I asked, veering the conversation back to where it should be.  
“No.” He replied, “But I have a question. I’ve been watching you, Taelu, and I see the way you look at me is different from the rest.”  
I huffed,  
“That’s Faralda you want to speak to about that.”  
“No… it isn’t _Faralda_.” He spoke as slowly as he crossed his arms, “I can see that you want to tell me something. What is it?”  
I studied his face. His fair complexion and snow-white hair were such a contrast to my natural darkness. Faralda was right, he was attractive, but that wasn’t going to stop me from answering his question honestly.  
“Yes.” I said, looking him straight in the eyes, “I want you to leave and tell your Thalmor friends to never come back.”  
He huffed a laugh,  
“Your insolence is quite cute. Pitiful, but cute.”  
“I don’t care, Ancano. You got your answer, now if I may. I have a class to attend.”  
The moment I turned around, he grabbed my robes, turned me towards him and forced me against the wall. He was so much taller me, I felt like a ragdoll in his grasp. I tried to conjure fire storm, but a powerful ward snuffed it out before even a spark could fly from my hands.  
“You son of a bitch…” I muttered as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp,  
“Do you really think I want to be in this frozen, gods forsaken hole?” He asked calmly, “Do you think I willingly volunteered for this job?”  
“I do,” I replied with a wince, “I don’t think you’re _overseeing_ anything. This _college standard_ talk is all bloody nonsense, isn’t it? You’re looking for something. Something powerful… something you think the college is hiding.”  
He smiled, but it wasn’t sardonic or murderous like I thought it would be. It was strangely genuine.  
“Well done. You’re as clever as I thought.”  
His grip loosened, but instead of releasing me, he ran his hands up my neck but I only felt the leather of his gloves.  
“I knew that you knew, I just wanted you to tell me. For someone who was trained by Neloth, I expected you to be more intuitive than your own Arch-Mage. I was right. You see… you’re not like the rest of the rubble. They believe only in extremes; good and evil, light and dark. But people like us… we believe in the grey. We believe that a bit of forbidden magic doesn’t make us evil, but we’re forced to hide those ideals in shame.” His voice simmered down to a whisper, “Why else have you kept Neloth's training a secret? You don’t need to hide from me.”  
He ran his fingers gently along my lips, and before I even had a chance to respond, he kissed me. A Thalmor agent, kissed me – a Dunmer – a savage.  
I didn’t know what to do, so I went along with it… Alright, that was a lie. I knew exactly what to do, and that was to knee him in the groin, push him off and run away. But did I do that? No.  
He played my insecurities like a golden harp. Every word he said made my heart sing and ache at the same time, so much that I couldn’t help but fall into him. 

I felt his hands around my thighs and he hoisted me up; grinding his hips against mine. He wanted me badly, I could feel it - even though the layers of his robes. It drove my imagination crazy. I wrapped my legs around his waist and squeezed ever so gently. I glanced at his desk behind him, prompting him to do the same. Reading my mind, he carried me there and placed me on the surface, sending a barrage of clutter to the floor.  
“I wish I could take these robes off, but we’d be here for ten years.” He whispered heavily, as he kicked off his boots and removed whatever he could from underneath his garment. With a pinch of his fingers, I removed his gloves. He had the hands of a mage; warm, soft and unscathed by gauntlets or weapons – just the way I like them. He unwound my shoes and untied my breeches so delicately it was like artistry.  
Completely smitten, I watched him. His hair, once straight and perfect was now a damp and wavy mess. It dangled over his face in such a way that drove me wild, and I grabbed his robes and pulled till he climbed on top of me, and I kissed him more fervently than before.  
Every sensation - his heavy breaths against my lips, his tongue caressing mine and our skin sliding against our sweat... it was so exhilarating. I felt his hips sink into mine and my toes curled at the surging pain, but I said nothing.  
“ _Gods…_ ” He winced as he gripped my wrists and pinned them above me. As his hips began to thrust, my breaths turned to moans. The pain was gone and I felt nothing but pleasure. It was so surreal; I still couldn’t believe I was doing this with a Thalmor agent. As terrible as it sounds, it felt like I unlocked a rare achievement… Like I was _so_ desirable, even the Thalmor wanted me. It was an ego boost I needed, and a good feeling. A really, really, really, really good feeling.  
  
I felt my limbs contract.  
“I’m close…” I whimpered,  
“Sh, don’t let them hear.” He breathed, but I couldn’t help myself. He put his hand over my mouth as my legs began to shake. Utterly consumed by my orgasm, I gripped his robes.  
"Good girl." I heard him say through my muffled moans.  
I grabbed his wrist and moved his hand to my throat, which he seized immediately. His face had the look of pleasure so good it was almost unbearable.  
“Oh…yes. _Gods, I love you_.” He stammered, approving of my kink. I knew he would.  
I felt the sharpness of his nails in my neck as his grip tightened. His breaths hastened and turned to whispered moans of pure rapture as he climaxed. I kissed his forehead as I stared at the ceiling. I had ink and wine all over my legs and quills stuck to me like Forsworn armour. I looked like a mess, and as wrong as my actions were… by the gods, were they right.

“You’ll speak of this to no one.” He said as he fixed his robes. Seriously? Why in Azura’s name would I do that? I’d most likely be expelled and my reputation tainted forever.  
“Of course.” I said.  
He combed his hair with his fingers and tucked it behind his ears. He was so venerable barely a minute ago, and here he was, back to his scornful self... except I liked it now - that curl in his lip that made him look so pompous and haughty now did things to me.  
“So I trust you enjoyed yourself?” He asked,  
“ _Enjoyed_ would be an understatement.” I replied cheekily as I laced up my breeches.  
He flashed a crooked smile, came over to me and ran his leather-gloved finger down my chin.  
“Well then, my little ash yam, we’ll make a deal. You come to my chambers when I tell you to, help me in my endeavours, and you will forever be protected by me personally _and_ the Thalmor.”  
Completely enamoured, I nodded. And just like that, I was protected by one of the most feared organisations in Tamriel. I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Yet something was grating in the back of my mind, that this pact I made was one I could not back out of.  
  



	4. 4th of Sun’s Dawn 4E 201

Everyone’s been acting strangely today. Since I awoke that morning, I heard whispers and saw students huddled in tight circles with their eyes anxiously flitting from left to right.  
Panic rose in my chest. Did they already know? _How?_ I couldn’t breathe. If word was out about Ancano and I, I’d be done for. I remembered his promise to protect me, and I felt my breath return. But nevertheless, whatever was going on… it wasn’t good.  
“I still can’t believe it.” I heard some students say,  
“Whyever not? She was in Helgen when the dragon attacked. Makes perfect sense to me.”  
“Surviving a dragon attack doesn’t make you dragonborn.”

 _Dragonborn?_ I never heard that word before, but the mention of Helgen made me realise it was Ingrida everyone was talking about.  
I made my way to the Hall of the Elements, and there was Ingrida, surrounded by a horde of frenzied students attacking her with questions like crazed fanatics.  
“Silence, everybody! Silence, silence!” Arch-Mage Aren rushed over to the group, “I hear one more word about this _Dragonborn_ rubbish and I’ll cancel this afternoon’s excursion to Sarthaal excavation. Do I make myself clear?”  
That shut everyone right up.

***

It was lunchtime, and we all sat in the Hall of Attainment. Everyone’s eyes were set on Ingrida as they chewed in silence.  
“Come with me.” I said to her as I abruptly stood up from the table, and she followed.  
“What in Vivec’s name is going on?” I asked as we stood in the courtyard.  
Ingrida buried her face in her hands.  
“I’ve been found out. Thank the Nine that Savos thinks it’s all false, but I feel they’ll find out sooner or later.”  
“I don’t understand. What is _Dragonborn?”_ I asked.  
“It’s a Nordic legend.” Ingrida replied, “A Dragonborn is one who can absorb the souls of dragons, shout their words and adopt their powers. It wasn’t until after the events at Helgen that I found out.”  
“So you… you possess the powers of dragons?” I stammered, not believing what I was hearing, “How did the others find out?”  
“I was caught using a shout, _aura whisper._ One that exposes every life-form near me. It was dark, so little did I know one of the students was already watching.”  
I didn’t mean to look at her like she was a total idiot, but I probably did. Did she shout? Did she whisper? Why did she need to use a power of that nature?  
But one thing _really_ didn’t add up,  
“You insisted that I spilled my secrets to you, when you’ve been hiding _this_ the entire time? I shouldn’t have said a word.”  
“I’m so sorry… truly. I was going to tell you soon, I promise.”  
 _Sure she was_.  
“Why are you really here?” I asked.  
“I was never one for magic.” She said, hanging her head in shame, “I always had an axe in one hand and a shield in the other. But since I discovered this power of dragons within me, I didn’t want to stop at that. I’m here because I want to learn magic, just like everyone else.”  
The door opened and a group of students huddled in the courtyard,  
“Alright everybody, gather round, gather round!” Tolfdir announced, “I hope you’re all rugged up, it’s a frosty walk to Sarthaal excavation.”  
“I have to go.” Ingrida said regretfully and walked away to join the rest. 

*******

Faralda had been yawning all day and dismissed her class early.  
“I slept terribly last night. Brelyna’s been testing her spells on me, and I feel… off.” She complained.  
“Have you considered telling her to test on someone else?” I asked, offering this amazingly simple solution to her issues.  
“She’s an apprentice, she has to learn these things somehow… as much as I hate it.”

“Arch-Mage! Arch-Mage! Savos!” A panicked voice shrilled from outside and I looked through the window to see Ingrida frantically sprinting down the courtyard. She was by herself, her robes were tattered and bloodstained. By the time I rushed out she was already gone. I entered the Hall of the Elements and tried to look for her, but she was probably already up with Savos Aren in his quarters.  
For a second I shared a glance with Ancano from across the room. He hadn’t spoken to me at all since the other night, but I didn’t mind. The more discreet he acted the better.  
“What’s going on?” He mouthed,  
I shrugged.  
Suddenly the door to the Arch-Mage’s quarters opened.  
“Arch-Mage Aren, I saw Ingrida running to you. Is she hurt? Is she alright?” Eagerly, I asked while trying to peer through the door.  
“She’s fine, she’s fine. She’s with the medic.” He replied offhandedly, “I’ll need to speak to Tolfdir when the rest of them arrive. They shouldn’t be too long now. Before that happens, I shouldn’t speak about this – and neither should Ingrida. If there’s any news, we’ll announce it tomorrow.”  
Tomorrow? How was I supposed to wait till then? Was Ingrida really fine? Both anxiety and curiosity churned in my stomach. Oh well. I guess I had no other choice but to wait.


	5. 5th of Sun’s Dawn 4E 201 (pt 1)

It was finally my off-day, but thoughts of last night’s drama woke me earlier than usual. I opened my eyes to a suspicious leather pouch on my bedside table. I stared at it wondering if I should even open it or hand it to one of the scholars as lost property. It was a two second decision and I grabbed the pouch and opened it. Inside was a fancy blue bottle of invisibility potion and a tag tied to the neck.  
 _’Tonight, little ash yam. 22:30’_ it read.  
I smiled, covering my mouth with my hand in case anyone enquired, but after I looked around, I noticed I was alone. I quickly got dressed and left.

Every room, every nook and every hallway was deserted. Pouting in confusion I wandered around till I opened the doors to the Hall of the Elements.   
My breath escaped my body…  
In the very centre of the vast (and usually empty) hall was giant sphere. A soft murmur echoed throughout the hall as it slowly gyrated; illuminating the marble floor with its spectral, blue glow. Everyone from the college stood around it, like some sort of possessed cultists – staring. Tolfdir paced around the sphere, armed with his paperbook and quill, observing the mysterious markings inscribed on it. I was overcome with awe, and like the others, I couldn’t help but stop and gawk with my mouth agape.   
It was the loud clanking of armour that made me snap out of my trance and turn around. It was Ingrida, attempting to tiptoe past the crowd wearing a full set of steel armour.   
Was she for real? I questioned her sanity, but on the other hand, questioned everyone else’s sanity because no one else turned around. I dashed over to her.  
“What in Azura’s name are you doing?!” I whispered harshly.  
“Sh! Keep it down. I’ve been sent on a quest.” She replied.  
“A quest?” I eyeballed her in disbelief, “I saw you last night running from Sarthaal excavation all battered and beaten, and now you’re going on a _quest_?!”  
“Look, I can’t explain.” She said.  
“Oh, of course you can’t. I should’ve known.” I scoffed, “Is there anything you _can_ actually explain?”  
Her lips curled in frustration and she puffed through her nostrils like an angry dragon. Was that one of her _Dragonborn_ powers?   
“Alright, fine. That _thing_ in there came from Saarthal. I found it.” She explained hinting to the giant sphere, “I picked up this… amulet. I don’t know what it is, but it unlocked a whole new section of the ruin, and that’s where I found it.”  
I looked back at the sphere then again at Ingrida,  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t know.” She replied. “I’ve been sent to recover some stolen books that might explain it.”  
It seemed strange for a first-year apprentice to be sent on quest, but I didn’t want to question her further. At least not yet.  
“I’m sorry, Taelu. I have to go.” She said, and we parted ways.

The rest of the day consisted of looking at the sphere, looking at people looking at the sphere, hearing about nothing but the sphere, not being able to talk about anything other than the sphere…. _sphere, sphere, sphere, sphere_ … the more I write the word ‘ _sphere’_ the weirder it looks. Perhaps it was because of my magical upbringing and Neloth’s training that I became mostly unphased by outlandish artefacts such as this. Sure, it looked breathtaking at first, but the novelty wore off after a couple of hours. My mind was more focused on the time… and what crazy pleasures Ancano and I will unleash on ourselves tonight. Though I swear to Vivec, if he mentions the sphere, I’ll be the one strangling him this time.


	6. 5th of Sun’s Dawn 4E 201 (pt 2)

It was nearly 22:00, half an hour before Ancano expected a knock on his chamber door. I gussied myself in the mirror; scrunching the curls in my hair, rubbing a bit of rouge on my cheeks and lining my eyes in kohl. I grabbed the bottle of invisibility potion, popped the lid and drank. Tasting the bitterness of nirnroot, I scrunched my face. Then, as expected, I watched my reflection slowly vanish – clothes and all (I still don’t understand how that works).

As soon as I knocked, Ancano opened the door and I snuck in. He looked around awkwardly.  
“Are you here?” He whispered.  
I picked up a sweet roll and a carrot and waved them in the air as if they were ghosts, then suggestively slid the carrot through the centre of the sweet roll. He closed the door.  
“Very funny.” He said in an unamused tone, though I could see he was suppressing a smile.  
Looking around his chambers, he sighed,  
“Well this is rather awkward. I feel like I’m speaking to myself.”  
There were so many things I wanted to do to him while invisible. I eyed him up and down, imagining myself stripping off his robes and getting on my knees; taking him by surprise, but I couldn’t… not yet at least. It was our first proper night together and I didn’t want to come off too strong. I could feel my skin tingle as the effect began to wear off. I had to do something though, I couldn’t just let him stand there.  
I started with my hands on his shoulders and slowly worked my fingers up his neck, then I gently dragged my fingernails back down. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply – as through banishing today’s stress. I had fully reappeared as he opened his eyes.  
He kissed my hand, which was unusually modest of him. Then he began to untie my tunic… which now seemed unusually forthright.  
I gave him an impish glance,  
“Already?”  
“No.” He replied softly, “I just want you naked.”  
I felt like didn’t have a say. While this would upset most people, I loved it – in fact, I was hoping for it. It was like he was my master and I was his thrall.  
“Do you drink wine?” He asked as my clothes dropped to the floor.  
“Oh, yes.” I replied with a smirk.  
“Then sit.” He said, gesturing to the table and chairs by the crackling fire. I did as I was told and noticed him take a strip of rope from a shelf. My fantasies paused for a moment. What if he’ll actually try to kill me? Making love once doesn’t exactly gain immediate trust… and he was a Thalmor agent after all.  
He began to tie my wrists to the armrests,  
“I can sense your adrenaline. I just don’t know if it’s fear or excitement.”  
“I don’t know either.” I said with a nervous laugh; watching him tie an elaborate knot.  
“I can stop if you –“  
“No.” I immediately replied. That was all the reassurance I needed. He looked at me, stunned that I interrupted him. I gave a sultry smile and slowly shook my head.  
“ _Gods no…_ ” I whispered.  
  
I watched him pour two goblets of Firebrand wine - the most expensive wine in Skyrim.  
“I must say… it’s been a maddening day.” He said as he took his goblet and leaned against the table. I looked at the other goblet. Did he forget I was tied up?  
“I want to hear your opinion. What do you think of our new _Sarthaal decoration_?”  
_The sphere_! He said it! I knew he would.  
I rolled my eyes.  
“I don’t want to hear another word about that thing.”  
He picked up the other goblet and approached me.  
“You sound as thrilled about it as I am.” He said as he pushed the cup against my lips. “Drink.” He whispered.  
I did as I was told.  
“I knew we’d have a lot in common.” He continued, still forcing me to drink. My throat began to seize I and let out a noise to signify I had enough. He didn’t stop and I began to gag. Finally, he took the goblet away and I felt the wine run down my chin.  
He looked at me in discontent,  
“Look at you.” He grabbed me by my chin; digging his fingers into my cheeks. “You’re a mess.”  
He leaned over and kissed me hard. Instinctively my hips began to move as I slid my foot up his leg.  
I was surprised to feel the soft touch of his warm fingers against my thigh, edging their way up till I could feel them between my legs.  
He looked at me just as my body clenched. My nails scraped the armrests I was bound to. Whatever he was doing felt so damn good, but I told myself not to lose control. I wasn’t going to make this easy for him. I noticed the look in his eyes… it was cold and observant; like he was studying my behaviour.  
My limbs started to quiver, my lips parted and my chest began to heave. I looked at him helplessly. I was losing already.  
Suddenly he stopped. What a bastard! I stared at him in dismay.

He turned his back to me and began to undress; meticulously hanging every layer of his robes on a stand. His skin was completely unscathed and his body lean yet muscular. He seemed to glow against the fire’s incandescence, and I couldn’t help but ogle. He turned around and I tried not to look downward too obviously… but I probably did.  
Without a word, he took a knife from the table and cut off my bindings, but I figured my _freedom_ was only temporary.

He lit some candles and lied down on his bed; pulling me on top of him. Forgetting I was his thrall barely two minutes ago, I held his face and kissed him passionately. My hand slowly wandered down his neck, down his chest and past his naval till I seized what I wanted.  
I held him in his entirety; now completely understanding why it felt so unbelievably good the other day… and why it hurt.  
Soft moans escaped his lips as I pleasured him.  
“Gods, I want you.” He breathed.  
I positioned myself and watched him gape as I slowly pushed my hips down towards his, until he was deep inside of me.  
He gasped, “Taelu…. you feel amazing.”  
I went a little faster and a little harder, digging my nails into his skin at the sheer intensity of the sensation. What happened the other night was nowhere near like this. It was on a desk and we were mostly clothed. But what was happening now was the best I’ve ever felt. Was it because he was Altmer and I was Dunmer? Did it feel just as good for him?  
I felt his fingers creeping up towards my throat and seized me.  
“On your back. _Now_.”  
I did what I was told.  
It all happened so quickly. He opened my legs, grabbed my hips, and next thing I know my limbs were shaking like jelly as I frenziedly tugged the sheets from his mattress.  
He moved with such force – such confidence, it was an honour to submit to him. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, I screamed profanities.  
“Say my name.” Ancano demanded.  
I was already so close to climax I could hardly breathe.  
“Say my name!”  
“Make me…” I stammered.  
He raised his hand and slapped my face.  
I shut my eyes so tightly a tear rolled out,  
“Ancano…” I whimpered.  
I was coming. I was coming hard. My back arched and I gripped my own hair. I cried his name. I cried it over and over.

He forced me on my knees and he came up behind me. I tilted my head back against his shoulder. Delicately, he kissed my neck and I closed my eyes; feeling his hands squeeze my breasts. His kisses soon turned to bites. I grabbed his arm and held it tightly as the pain pulsed through my neck. My face was turned towards the window and I looked out into the darkness. No one could see us, right?  
He pushed me down on all fours, ran his finger down my back and slapped my behind so hard the sound echoed through the room.  
I bit my lip as he filled me completely. It didn’t as hurt much anymore. It just felt divine… so divine I seemed to have lost my sense of self. Was I falling in love? Or was the sex _just that amazing_?  
He grabbed my hair and pulled till I had no choice but to stare at the ceiling.  
“Harder, master…” My voice grated in my dried-up throat.  
“ _Oh, gods_ ….” I heard the strain in his voice. He was close, I could feel it.  
“Say it again.”  
“Harder, master…” I cried desperately; my words even more struggled than before.  
He let go of my hair and grabbed my hips; slamming me against him. I couldn’t contain myself and I buried my face in his pillow to muffle my sounds as he brought me to climax again. His breathing paused. He squeezed my hips and moaning intensely, he finished.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his body against mine. I felt his heartbeat thudding against my back, and he let out an exhausted groan. I lowered myself onto the bed, and he continued lying on top of me; clearly too tired to move. I didn’t mind. I liked it when he held me.  
“By the eight… what in Nirn just happened?” He finally spoke as he shifted himself beside me.  
I was asking myself the same question.  
A moment passed where we only looked at each other. He caressed my cheeks and I felt my heart blossom.  
“That was amazing.” He said, “I have to tell you… no one’s ever let me do these kinds of things to them before.”  
“Well, it’s like you said the other day, most people see things as light and dark, good and evil. Whereas, in our world of grey… pain doesn’t always mean suffering, and dominance isn’t always malevolent.” I explained. At least that’s how I saw it.  
“You speak a beautiful truth.” Ancano replied.

I was still in his bed when he _finally_ brought me a glass of water.  
“I have a job for you.” He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
I caught my breath after a very long drink,  
“I’m listening.”  
“About that sphere -”  
“I thought you didn’t care for it.” I butted in. Ancano glared at me as he sat on the bed.  
“Do _not_ interrupt me, Taelu.” He scolded me like a child. “ _Of course_ I am interested in it. It’s the hype its causing that’s getting in my way.”  
Suddenly it all clicked in my head,  
“ _That’s_ the thing you’ve been sent here to find, isn’t it?”  
“I’m not sure yet... but quite possibly. That’s something you’re going to help me figure out.” He said.  
I frowned,  
“How?”  
“I noticed the apprentice Ingrida only seems to talk to you. I heard she’s out trying to recover some books that might give us more insight on what this orb is. When she gets back, you will speak to her about it and tell me everything she says.” Ancano ordered.  
“Wouldn’t Savos Aren share this kind of information with you?” I asked.  
“Oh, _please._ ” He huffed with an exaggerated eyeroll, “If Savos Aren could horde every dangerous artefact in this tumbledown college, he would. He’ll hide the truth from me so I don’t take his new toy away from him and send it to the safety of Summerset Isle. I know he’s your Arch-Mage and you were all taught to trust him, but he’s using your friend. Think about it. Sending an apprentice on her own to recover books from some dangerous mages. Savos Aren wants to restore the college to its former… umm, _glory_ … but risking students’ lives so he could keep these relics as trophies isn’t the way to do it.”  
Ancano was right. Savos Aren may have had good intentions, but he was shrewd… too shrewd to be totally trustworthy. I realised I was always aware of this.  
“I know exactly what you mean.” I replied, “And I’ll get that information for you.”  
He leaned in towards me and softy kissed my lips.  
“Of course, my little ash yam,” He tapped his finger on my nose, “I know you will.”


	7. 9th of Sun’s Dawn 4E 201

It was an oddly sunny day in Winterhold. Faralda insisted I sat outside with her for our lunch break, but the glare of the sun against snow felt like it was burning my eyes out of their sockets.  
Ancano and Savos Aren were by the main entrance discussing something, but we were too far away to hear them.  
Faralda sighed dreamily,  
“Is it just me, or do you ever wander what he’s packing under those robes?”  
I glared at her with humoured disgust,  
“ _What?_ ”  
“Ancano…”  
I wanted to laugh so badly my stomach cramped. Oh, if only I could’ve told her… just to see her reaction.  
“I think it’s just you.” I replied, “There’s plenty of handsome Altmer men at the college.”  
She sighed again, but more crestfallen this time.  
“Maybe I just like men in uniform.”  
“We all wear uniforms!” I laughed.  
“I might go back to Summerset Isle next year.” She lamented, ignoring my jests.  
“What? Why?” I questioned, “You haven’t been there since you were a child. Skyrim is your home.”  
“It’s not a very good home. This college is a safe haven. I take one step outside of this bubble and I get nothing but scrutiny. Us Altmer are either hated or feared wherever we go.”  
I watched her sulk. While I empathised with her, her ignorance bothered me. Did she forget that I was a Dunmer? Hasn’t she heard of the Grey Quarters in Windhelm? The hate-crimes, the murders, the raping… all without consequence. The Altmer were at the top of Tamriel’s _food chain_. Hated? Sure - but scarcely harmed. Faralda should’ve known better than to complain to me.  
I heard the crunching of snow and I looked up to see Ingrida coming back from her quest.

“Hey!” I waved at her as I ran over, leaving Faralda to mope.  
“Good day, Sera.” She said with a smile. How lovely of her, greeting me in Dunmeri fashion. If only more Nords were like that.  
“Let me help you.” I said, taking some of her bags off her. I felt a little guilty having to essentially spy on her, but I knew it was for the greater good. She may have been a skilled warrior, but she was still new to the college – she didn’t understand how things truly worked around here.  
“Thank you.” She said, “I need to see the orc.”  
“ _The orc?_ ” I echoed,  
“The one in the Arcanaeum. What’s his name? Shrub Go Rag?”  
“Urag Go-Shub.” I said with a snigger, “You better not call him _shrub_ to his face or he’ll hex you.””

***

“ _Night of Tears_ , eh? I remember this one.” Urag Go-Shub (or _Shrub Go Rag_ ) remarked as he flicked through the pages of a tattered looking book, “Well isn’t that interesting… this has some interesting implications. You should mention that to Tolfdir.”  
“I will. Right away, sir.” Ingrida said as we turned to leave.  
“Wait. Don’t run off just yet.” He said, “These are for you. For your troubles.” Another bag of books struck the desk and Urag pushed it towards us. Ingrida peered inside.  
“Thank you, sir. You’re too kind.”  
He nodded in acceptance and we left the Arcanaeum.

“How was the quest?” I asked as we made our way down the winded staircase, “Was it difficult?”  
“Ah, you know…” Ingrida began with a casual tone, “It was challenging at times, but nothing I’m not used to.”  
I looked down to see her axe caked with blood. It didn’t make sense to me. None of this made any sense to me.  
Tolfdir stood in the Hall of the Elements, observing the sphere as though he hadn’t moved since he brought it here. Ingrida told him about the book Urag mentioned.  
“Ah, I see. Well I’ll be the Arcanaeum later and check it out.” Tolfdir said before rabbiting on about how he must observe this sphere more… like he didn’t just have _four days of observing_.  
I looked at the orb. I wondered what those markings said. I couldn’t recognise any of them. Either way, I could tell it was affecting everyone around it. Tolfdir had gone stupid, Savos is _definitely_ up to something, Faralda was having some strange victim complex.  
Ingrida and I looked at each other and shrugged.  
“Lets get out of here.” She said and we began to make our way out.  
“Did you have a look through any of those books you found?” I asked.  
“A little, but honestly… it was all jargon to me. I didn’t understand a thing.”  
“You two! Stop right there.” Ancano? What did he want?  
We turned around to see him standing with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed directly at Ingrida.  
“I need you to come with me immediately.” He said sternly, like we were already in trouble.  
We glanced at each other and followed him. Whatever was he up to?  
“Not _you_.” He snapped at me, “Ingrida.”  
“I don’t understand… what’s going on?” She questioned, clearly worried that I couldn’t accompany her. She did mention _run-ins_ with the Thalmor before. I hoped she wasn’t in trouble.  
“Oh really? Well, allow me to clarify the situation.” Ancano said, with his signature condescending voice, “I’d like to know why someone who claims to be from Psijic Order is in the college demanding to speak with you.”  
“ _What?_ ” Ingrida scrunched her face.   
Ancano looked furious.  
“You’re wasting my time, girl!” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, “Now _walk._ ”  
She followed him as he demanded, looking back at me with frightful eyes.  
I was consumed with dread. It clamped my throat and froze my feet. The Psijic Order? As in the Altmer mages with trans-dimensional abilities? They don’t even live in this dimension, why would they be here? Was this somehow my fault?

***

The rest of my classes seemed to take 10 times as long as usual. Faralda asked me multiple times if I was feeling alright and I just nodded. I couldn’t stop thinking about Ingrida. Where was she? Was she alright?  
My last class finished, and I immediately ran into the Hall of Attainment. Frantically I searched for Ingrida until I found her by herself sitting on her bed looking incredibly depressed.  
“By Vivec!” I exclaimed as I sat down beside her, “Is everything alright?”  
She looked at me and nodded.  
“Was the Psijic Order really here?” I whispered.  
She nodded again,  
“That sphere… The _Eye of Magus_ … I wish I never found it. I wish none of this was happening." She whimpered. "Quaranir, the Psijic associate appeared to me in spectral form. He warned me of its dangers... that it will corrupt anyone who will try to use it. He told me to deal with the situation somehow for the Psijics to take the Eye away from here… but I don’t know how.” She buried her face in her hands and cried, “I’ve slayed dragons, fought hagravens, raided Dwemer ruins… but for the first time I feel like I can’t do something. I’m not a mage… nothing I do in my classes is ever right, yet I have to deal with this… this magical _ball of power_ that can cause total devastation. I was told to speak to someone called the Augur of Dunlain, but no one can even tell me who that is or where they are.”   
My eyes widened. The Augur of Dunlain. I knew exactly who she was talking about, but I couldn’t tell her. A first-year apprentice had no business talking to the Augur. In fact, a first-year apprentice had no business dealing with this _Eye of Magnus_ to begin with. Why wasn’t Savos Aren doing anything about this? Or Tolfdir? Or… literally anyone else?  
“I can’t help you with the Augur of Dunlain, but I will assist you in any way I can.” I said.  
She took my hand and squeezed it.  
"Thank you." 


	8. 10th of Sun’s Dawn 4E 201

I was walking down the narrow stairway coming from the Arcanaeum until a hand shot out of nowhere, held my mouth shut and pulled me into the broom closet.  
“B’vehk! Ancano, are you out of your bloody mind?” I scolded him with a whisper as I reached for my pounding heart.  
“Did she tell you anything after yesterday?” He asked. No apology for nearly giving me a heart attack, _obviously.  
_“Yes. I need to talk to you as soon as I can.” I said.  
“Good. Knock on my door in an hour. Understand?”  
I nodded and he gave me a leather pouch like the one from before,  
“Only drink half the bottle this time.”  
“Alright.” I replied.  
He opened the closet door by a fraction and scanned the staircase.  
“Lets go.” He took my hand and pulled me out of the closet as though I was incapable of the _entire_ three steps it required. He shoo'd me away with his hands.  
“Go.” He mouthed and with a roll of my eyes, I continued walking down. Life would be so much easier if he was slightly less impertinent.

***

“Good, you’re here.” Ancano said as I reappeared only moments after I arrived at his chambers. “What’s the situation?”  
I paced around the room with my fingers pressed against my temples.  
“Hectic. So hectic. I don’t know what’s going on. Why do the Psijics think they should take the Eye? Why is a first-year needing to speak with the Augur? Why do we have this _stupid ball of destiny_ in _our_ college?!” I broke down before him. I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t help it.  
“Taelu, Taelu… calm yourself.” He took me by my hand and lead me to his bed, “Don’t worry, I don’t expect anything from you today other than your words. Come sit.”  
We sat in his bed and he took me into his arms. With my head against his chest, I listened to his heartbeat. This was so vastly contrasting from the other two times we’d seen each other. He almost seemed like a totally different person.  
“Now,” He said, stroking my shoulder, “Rephrase everything you prattled just before because I understood none of it.”  
“When the Psijics came for Ingrida, what did they say?’ I asked.  
“Nothing.” Ancano replied, “As expected. They’re so crafty with their communication, I assumed they spoke to Ingrida some other way.”  
“They did.” I said, “They said that the sphere is called the Eye of Magnus.”  
My head jolted as Ancano huffed,  
“So it is what I came here for…”  
“Well, the Psijics want to take it away. They said its power is so great, it will corrupt anyone who tries to harness it. They said that danger is drawing close.” I explained  
“Of course they said that. It’s the _Psijic Order._ ” He grumbled before taking a breath, “Let me explain. The Psijic Order was established by a group of Altmer who deemed themselves above the laws of the Dominion. I get that us Altmer can come across as conceited in these parts of Tamiel, but you will never understand the _pompous Altmer_ trope until you speak with a Psijic monk. I’m not surprised that they’ve already stuck their beaks into this affair.”  
“To me it sounds like they want to do the same thing the Thalmor does.” I said.  
“I suppose you’re right. Except the Thalmor aren’t just a mob of spectral rebels. We represent the law at its purest.”  
Fair point. I’d trust someone that’s physically materialised before me over someone who isn’t. It’s kind of an obvious no-brainer actually.  
“So what’s our little friend Ingrida going to do about this?” He asked.  
“She doesn’t know. She’s freaked out about the whole ordeal – poor thing. The monk told her to go to see the Augur of Dunlain, and she’s been asking around for him. I couldn’t tell her. She’s far too inexperienced of a mage to get involved in all this.”   
Ancano looked completely clueless. I never saw him look so vacant. Dare I say it was a bit cute.  
“The _what_ of _where?_ ”  
I sat up and turned to face him.  
"The Augur of Dunlain." I repeated.  
Nope. Still clueless. I mean... I'm not sure what I was expecting.  
“I’ll tell you a story!" I said excitedly, "But you have to listen.”  
He frowned in confusion and gave me a sideways glance,  
“Sure… alright.”

I smiled and straddled his lap.  
“Well, it goes like this. Once upon a time, in this very college, there was a Breton mage… who’s name currently escapes me.”  
I leaned towards him till our lips touched. My kisses were slow and honied as my tongue swirled along his. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me in closer. I pressed my lips against his ear.  
“He was one of the best students, and explored the world of magic like no other. But there was one problem.”  
I removed my robes, and watched Ancano’s eyes lower to my bare chest.  
“He wanted… too much… power….” I said as I pinned his wrists against the bedhead. “He was obsessed with it. He craved it. He stopped at nothing. Even when his powers reached incredible lengths, he wanted _more, more, more._ ”  
Despite watching me attentively, Ancano breathed from his mouth and his chest heaved. I felt his hips pulse as I turned him on. I let go of his wrists and he immediately began to untie my breeches. I felt his velveteen fingers claim me; glazing me upward and entrancing my body with wet, swirling motions. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply… but I wasn’t going to let this disrupt my story.  
“But… with great power, comes great danger. One day, while he was performing some risky experiments…” I was already struggling to speak. I grabbed my breast with one hand, and guided Ancano’s fingers with the other.  
“There was an accident. An explosion. No one knew exactly what happened, but this mage turned himself into a non-corporeal entity - a blue, shining light speaking nothing but wisdom without judgement or bias.” My voice began to quaver, “He will guide you to power. But he will also warn you against it.”  
Weakened from the bursts of pleasure, I leaned towards him till our foreheads touched.  
“Where is he?” Ancano whispered.  
I felt it coming. I closed my eyes as though to concentrate.  
“Where is the Augur?”  
“The… the Midden.” I whimpered, followed by a muted gasp. I gripped the collar of his robes. “Below the college…” I moaned loudly… over and over. The climax pulsed between my legs causing life to drain from my body. With a groan, I collapsed back on Ancano’s chest. I could’ve fallen asleep right then. Especially when he began to draw on my back with his fingers.  
“Where’s the entrance to the Midden?” He asked,  
“In the courtyard. Far right from the door to the Hall of Attainment.” I mumbled; my face crushed against his chest, “It’s a trapdoor.”  
“Then I will pay him a visit – hopefully before Ingrida can get to him.” Ancano said, “And by the way, you’re an _amazing_ storyteller.”  
Completely void of self-awareness, I just laughed like an idiot. 


End file.
